


How to Train Your Hunter

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angelic Grace, Awkward Sam Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel in the Bunker, Caught in the Act, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grace Bondage, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Men of Letters Bunker, Mind Reading, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Sloppy Seconds, sub Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter!Reader has a crush on Cas, who is training reader in angel blade combat & it ends in smut (ok, lots of smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tong171237
> 
> I started writing this in June. I apologize for the length of this story. I mean, it's a oneshot and it's longer than one of my multichapter fanfics. Maybe I was enjoying writing this too much? :D
> 
> Works best with the InteractiveFics Chrome extension (google it) or just replace Y/N with your name. :)

You were bored. Things in the world of hunting had gone quiet, and for the first time in a long time there were no pressing cases to attend to. So for the past few days you found yourself with little to do besides little random chores around the bunker. Dean was busying himself in the garage working on the Impala, cussing up a storm in the process. His expletives had a way of making their way through the ventilation system. You knew next to nothing about auto repair so you would be of little use to Dean. Sam was multitasking in the library, switching between thumbing through some huge old book and searching on his laptop, researching how to kill a lidérc between sips of coffee.

Today you were in the armory cleaning your team's guns, about to drift off into a daydream about your crush when Dean walked in covered in grease, rubbing his blackened hands with a rag. "Hey. Look alive. You're training today," Dean reminded you. You quirked your eyebrow at him questioningly, looking at his oil covered coveralls. He was in no state to be training you in anything other than engine repair. "Not with me," he laughed. "Cas is coming." Your eyes must have lit up at the mention of Cas' name, because Dean smiled, giving you a knowing look. You tried to hide your crush on the angel but the Winchesters were observant by nature. Sam was kind enough to refrain from teasing you about it too much. You weren't so lucky with Dean, who was merciless when it came to teasing. The only one who seemed oblivious to your feelings was Cas, but you hoped to change that. "Behave yourself, young lady," Dean said with a wink, as he left the room.

Behave yourself? Yeah, no chance of that.

You had never really been alone with Cas for more than a few moments. You mostly encountered him on hunts, or he would pop into the bunker library where Sam or Dean were always around. He'd always been friendly and kind with you when Sam or Dean were around, but there was a noticeable change in his demeanor in those few and far between moments when it was just the two of you. Then there was always a sort of tension in the air, an electricity you couldn't ignore, and you wondered if it was sexual. It was for you, anyway. How Cas felt, you had no idea. He wasn't one for wearing his heart on his sleeve. But you were sick of wondering, sick of daydreaming. Today was as good a day as any to put it all on the line and let him know how much you wanted him.

You were frantically rummaging through every corner of your cluttered bedroom looking for something to wear. Organizing your belongings just seemed pointless with the life you lived, you had piles of clean clothes here and there. You set about looking for something comfortable enough to exercise in but that also made you look, well, sexy. You really didn't have much that fit the bill. Being a hunter you weren't big on shopping- attractive workout wear never made its way onto your shopping list. So you opted to grab a pair of shorts and a tank top hoping it would be adequate.

You were topless; clad in just your panties while changing into your workout clothes when; with a fluttering of wings, Cas appeared. "Cas? I'm getting dressed," you said, startled. You stood there, exposed to him for a few seconds before drawing your arms over your chest to cover yourself. You were pretty sure he got a good look before averting his gaze nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, turning his back to you, embarrassed. "It's fine, but maybe use the door and knock next time, ok?" you said as you finished dressing.

You told Cas it was ok for him to turn around. He did, and simply nodded his approval at your choice of clothes. Despite his stoic demeanor you could see he was still blushing. You smiled to yourself, satisfied to have such an effect on the angel. He must have liked what he had seen. You wanted to seduce him, or at the very least plant the idea in his mind that you were desirable. He was definitely desirable to you, although today he looked different. You'd never seen him dressed in anything other than his usual suit, tie and trench coat,so it was strange that he opted instead for a tracksuit and gym shoes. His out-of-character casual attire clashed with the stern look on his face, but it had the effect of making him look the part of a martial arts trainer. It was kinda...cute.

The two of you were going to practice angel blade fighting in the library. Sam, rightfully worried about the safety of the treasure trove of books and artifacts (and his laptop and coffee and _himself_ ), deemed it impractical, and sent you and Cas to the only other spot in the bunker with enough space and without precious belongings- the firing range. You followed Cas to the range, and couldn't help but notice how round and firm his ass looked in his track pants as he walked at a brisk pace through the bunker. He had a nice body, keeping it hidden as he did under so many layers was a shame. Those layers of clothes never stopped you from wondering how the rest of him looked, however. If anything they heightened your curiosity.

Cas walked with the sure strides of a military commander and you tried to keep up and not ogle him _too_ much. You knew Cas mainly as Sam and Dean's friend and your hunting partner, someone you liked very much regardless of your crush. It was fun showing him new things, like movies and books he'd never heard of, and in turn he would show off his deep well of knowledge.  Even with the Winchesters always around in the background, you would sit with Cas for hours with rapt attention as he told you about neanderthals, extinct civilizations, mythology, and even life on other planets. With his comparatively diminutive stature and moments of social awkwardness, the boys often dismissed Cas as a "dork." With all their teasing and familiarity it was easy to forget what he actually was- a skilled divine warrior with knowledge beyond the capacity of humanity. He was a powerful ancient being who had trained thousands of other divine warriors for billions of years. It wasn't just this status that attracted you to him, although that was certainly part of it. You liked that he was powerful and not of this earth, but more than that, you appreciated one another. The world of hunting was often a cold, frightening and dark place. Cas was a blinding light among the darkness. He was kind, brave, and he was always there for you when you needed him. He always answered your prayers. But you were attracted to him physically, too and wanted more than just a friendship or student/teacher relationship with him. You hoped he could feel the same way about you.

At the range, Cas set down his duffle bag and started to stretch his arms and legs. You joined him, keeping your eyes on him as best you could as he stretched his arms high above his head, revealing a delicious stripe of tanned skin above the waistband of his pants. You rolled your shoulders and got the kinks out of your neck, and Cas handed you a dull practice blade made in the same size, weight, and style as an angel blade. "Show me what you can do," he said. With that, you stepped beyond the barrier onto the floor of the range to demonstrate your knife skills so Cas could see how much you had to learn. Cas watched you carefully with his arms folded in front of his chest, reminding you of a high school gym teacher. You felt fairly confident you knew enough about knives, after all you'd been hunting vampires for a few years. You lost count of how many vamps you'd decapitated. You knew machetes at the very least. How different could an angel blade be? Turns out, it was very different. You found the balance of the weapon unwieldy as you attempted to impress your sensei with a series of complicated moves.

"No," Cas admonished you, shaking his head as he stepped over to join you. "You're waving it around and spinning it too much, Y/N."

You crossed your arms and frowned slightly. You thought your attempt was fine for a novice. "What do you mean?" you asked.

Cas took the blade from your hand. "You're fortunate this practice blade is dull, if this were a real angel blade you would have cut yourself with it 12 times by now," Cas said.

"It's hard. That blade was made for angels. I'm just a human," you complained.

"Nonsense," Cas said. "Sam is human and with practice he's learned to handle the blade well."

You sighed. "Sam is bigger than me. He's stronger, and he's had an angel inside him. I haven't, yet," you said. You wondered if Cas would pick up on your sexual innuendo. Castiel tilted his head and gave you a strange look, like he was trying to figure out what you were getting at.

"Uh, I'm sure that having been a vessel makes no difference. There's no trace of angel grace left in Sam," Cas said, his voice slightly flustered.

You exhaled, annoyed. "Alright, I'm ready to try again," you said, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves.

Cas stepped behind you. "No ninja moves this time. We'll start simple and take it easy at first. Let me show you," he said. You nodded. Cas grabbed you suddenly, pulling you flush against him, making you gasp as he placed the blade in your hand. "Your grip is all wrong for this weapon. Hold it like this," he directed, positioning your fingers correctly around the handle. His touch hummed with the electric warmth of his grace and felt incredible against your bare skin, threading itself into your pores wherever his skin met yours. It felt as though his grace _wanted_ to touch you, like it was straining, reaching, desperate to explore your body.T he thought alone was enough to drive you wild and your heart started beating faster. He drew his other hand to your waist, guiding your body through the proper movements. When you went off balance, he corrected you. "Bend forward a little more when you strike, like this," he said, his hands now having a firm grip on your hips, guiding your lower body. "Much better, you're doing well," he said. You tried to concentrate on what Cas was telling you and showing you, you really did. It was all very useful knowledge. But all you could focus on was his warm breath on your neck as he spoke, the way his gravelly voice melted over you like warm honey and the firm planes of his muscles as you were pressed directly against him. Feeling a little anxious and aroused, you found your breaths turned to panting and you had to stifle little whimpers from escaping your lips from all this closeness and touching. If it felt so good to be touched by him even in this innocent way, you wondered what would it be like to.. _be_ with him.

There was nothing you wanted more than his hands all over your body, his lips on yours, his tongue tasting you in all the right places... Your body must have been shouting this intention to Cas because he paused suddenly. "I'm sensing some... awkwardness. Uh, are you alright?" he asked, looking as nervous and confused as ever.

"Ah, it's uh, fine," you lied, the blade shaking a bit in your hand. "I'm just not used to being touched," you said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said, removing his hands from your hips and backing up a few inches. "I didn't realize it would be a problem.. I'm used to training angels," he said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"I didn't say I don't like it, Cas. Just that I'm not used to it," you explained, backing up so you were pressed against him yet again, guiding his hand back to your hip, your ass pressed firmly against his crotch this time. "In fact, it feels very nice."

Cas swallowed nervously, and you felt a change in his demeanor. He spun you around to face him. "What are you doing?" he asked, his face questioning, eyes stormy as he grabbed the blade from your hand and dropped it to the floor with a loud CLANG, his hands on your shoulders.

"What do you mean?" you smile. "I'm here to learn. So.. teach me," you say, looking up at him, inching closer and smoothing your hands lightly on his chest.

Cas simply looked you over some more, like he was trying to read you. "This is a flirtation, correct?" he asked. You didn't answer, and you didn't need to. He ran his hand up your shoulder, along your collarbones, to cup your face, "I sense a longing from you, a need. What is it you need, Y/N? Tell me, please," he pleaded, leaning in closer until your lips were just centimeters apart. "I know what it is, but I need to hear it from your lips first," he whispered.

Your heart was pounding in your chest and you licked your lips. Cas was so close to you that your tongue grazed his lower lip. "I need-" you started to whisper, as the door to the range suddenly flung open.

"Hey guys, how's training going? Oh crap-" Sam said as he realized what was happening in front of him, shocked to see Castiel standing so close to you, your arms wrapped around one another, about to kiss. "Um. Sorry, I'll go," Sam said, his face red with embarrassment, smiling awkwardly as he backed out of the room with his hands up. You'd have to yell at Sam later for being a mood killer, if his embarrassment wasn't punishment enough. Cas was already backing up from your embrace.

When Sam retreated from the range and shut the door, it was as if you and Cas both just snapped awake from a daydream. The air was full of nervous energy and sexual tension, it was impossible to ignore. But Cas tried changing the subject, remembering why you were there- to train. "Uh, maybe we should... I think maybe we should try sparring instead," Cas suggested, trading the dull metal practice blade for a pair of even duller flexible rubber blades. You were disappointed that for the time being you'd have to go back to training instead of seducing - but not if you could help it.

Cas handed you a practice blade for sparring and showed you different stances that were best for angels or demons- the two species had very different fighting styles. Demons you had encountered before, though Sam and Dean usually took lead when facing off against them. Castiel was the only angel you knew. You hoped you would never have to fight against an angel, knowing how powerful they were and also that they were Cas' siblings. Cas crouched in a fighting stance. "Go ahead, try to attack me," he said. You took a deep breath and steadied yourself, mirroring his stance as best you could and pounced on him with a growl. He kicked your feet from under you easily, gripping your shoulders and lightly sending you to the floor. Your blade was knocked out of your hand.

"Jeez, go easy on me, Cas," you said, although you were not too badly banged up. Your back and rear end took the brunt of the fall.

"I'm being careful, but if you're injured I can heal you, Y/N," he reminded you.

You were bruised a little for sure, but nothing serious. You'd had much worse on hunts and practicing kickboxing with Dean. Cas was only using the strength of his vessel, not his full angelic strength which could easily kill you. Even so, his vessel was stronger than you were by far and had no problem dominating you physically. You brought yourself to your feet, rubbed your sore back and dusted yourself off. Cas would heal you later, he'd lay his hands on your aches and bruises and you'd feel the warmth of his grace caressing and healing your body better than any massage ever could.

Humbled but undeterred, you went right back to your fighting stance. "Now how about you try to attack me," you said, taunting him playfully. "Show me how it's done."

"Are you sure about that, Y/N?" he asked. "I won't hold back."

You nodded. You readied yourself for impact and Cas pounced on you. You held your ground with a growl, sweeping his legs from under him much like he had done to you, except you managed to land on top of him, fake blade at his throat and your legs on either side of his waist.

"That was luck," he grumbled, sitting up and resting his weight on his elbows.

You didn't budge from your spot, looking down at him while still straddling him. Turned on by the feeling of his warm body trapped between your legs, you sighed. "It sure was," you said, setting the blade down at your side. "Or did you let me win?" you ask. His breathing was heavier, like he was excited, but he gave you his best puzzled look.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow up.

"Because.." you said, leaning down closer to him, licking your lips, "..maybe you wanted me on top of you like this," you whispered in his ear, grinding down on him. With that, Cas growled, pounced from underneath you by flipping you over on your back so that he was on top of you. Pale dry lips crashed into yours with force, tasting your lips with his tongue, the weight of his strong body holding you down. "Cas.." you sighed, wrapping your arms around his neck, carding fingers through his hair as you kissed him back with bruising kisses of your own, your tongue in his mouth tangling with his. Cas waved his hand and locked the door to stop any more intrusions from Sam, or god forbid, Dean.

"Cas," you said between kisses. "I don't want to do this on the floor."

"You started it here," he said forcefully, his lips returning to yours. "We'll finish it here." It was the most beautiful pain to be crushed under his weight, sharing slow, passionate, sloppy kisses. His grace flowed through him, warm and feral. You could feel it licking hot swipes across your skin wherever it was exposed, his very essence was as excited by you as you were by him. His grace slid across your flesh and delved down into your skin, white-blue tendrils tangling with every nerve they touched. You could feel it pulsing with a delicious warmth, sending tingles of pleasure down your spine. Castiel's grace is hot, wild and needy. Every touch of it feels like love feels, like pure concentrated emotion suckling on your nerves. You feel your cheeks blush at the intimacy of it, his essence tasting your heated flesh. His grace found spots on your body you never knew were erogenous zones, odd little places like your shoulder blades, the backs of your knees and you moaned your approval of this exploration. His lustful eyes suddenly became apologetic. "I'm sorry. I can't control it right now," he said of his grace.

"I don't want you to," you said. "Feels so good, the way you're touching me. It's always.." you started to say, embarrassed by what you were about to admit.

"It's always what?" he asked, leaving feather light kisses down your neck.

You swallowed nervously. "Whenever you heal me with your grace, I always get turned on. Because it's you, it's part of the real you touching me," you said. "I can't see the real you but I can feel it. I can feel you inside of me now. It's amazing, Cas."

Cas only reply was to kiss you sweetly, slowly, with so much love. You kissed him back, only more passionately. "I'm so glad you don't find it strange," he said. "I was afraid the reality of it would be overwhelming." It was overwhelming, but in the best possible way. His grace had awakened all your aching passion, your hunger for sex was at its peak. You didn't just want him, you needed him. He pushed up your tank top, exposing your breasts and letting his hand wander there to squeeze them. Your nipples stiffened in the cold air and your aroused state. You opened your legs and he ground his hardening cock down against your center, making you moan.

"Fuck, Cas.. yes..please," you panted. He pushed off your center and lowered his mouth to your tits, still caressing them with his nimble fingers, tonguing at each of your nipples then sucking them into his mouth. You reached down to unzip his jacket, wanting to feel his bare flesh pressed against yours. His pants were slung low and you could easily feel through the thin, slippery material that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. He rarely changed his outfit and when he did, he must have forgotten things like underwear. He shrugged his track jacket off his strong shoulders, exposing a smooth toned chest kissed by the sun, and sharp hipbones chiseled to perfection by God himself. You wanted to feel and kiss every inch of him. He pulled away from you and you pulled off your top, tossing it aside. You used the opportunity to flip him on his back, climbing on top of him once more.

"You're getting good at that," he said, sliding smooth hands up your thighs to rest on your hips. His hard cock seperated from you by only a few layers of fabric, he must have felt how hot you were, how bad you ached for him. His grace was still busy driving your body crazy with desire. The more exposed you were, the more it would latch on to new spots, licking and kissing and caressing you. He massaged little circles into your hips with his thumbs, teasing you with his vessel. "I know how long you've wanted this," he said. Your eyes went wide. Had he been reading your mind? "I try not to. But your desire is like a prayer, and I can feel those...longings. Your prayers are very loud, Y/N," he explained.

"What 'bout you? Have you, you know, wanted me too?" you say, trailing your fingers down his chest, teasing his nipples with your fingertips. Cas closed his eyes and whimpered a bit at your touch, his nipples hardened and you felt his hips rise a bit. Your hands ghosted his ribs and found their way down his abdomen to the sparce trail of hair leading to the edge of his pants. You paused there and ground back down against his bucking hips, moaning his name as his clothed cock teased your clothed pussy. You had never felt so aroused in your life, you were impossibly horny and you wondered if you could come just like this, teasing each other and dry humping.

"Yes, I have wanted you, I tried to fight it but I see now this was inevitable," he sighed, his breathing already ragged. "Hmm.. Y/N, that feels pleasurable," he moaned softly, closing his eyes. You leaned down to his chest, tonguing his nipple, sucking it into your mouth. Then you lighly grazed the other with your teeth before giving it a playful bite. His grip on your hips tightened and he started pushing down your shorts in the front.

"Sensitive spot? Really like that, huh?" you smirk, sitting up. He sat up from the ground, bringing his left hand to your breast. He said nothing, instead responding by shoving his right hand down your shorts, touching you over your panties. "Cas!" you shouted, grinding against his fingers, trying to hump against his hand and his cock at the same time.

His fingers found the very wet spot in your panties and he teased your pussy with barely there touches. "You're so aroused," he said, thumbing your clit a little harder. "You have no idea what it does to my senses, to my grace. You've smelled like sex from the moment you stepped into this room. So hot... so wet for your angel." Cas talking dirty was enough to drive you crazy and you moaned through your bitten lip, crashed your lips to his, your tongues finding one another again in a passionate kiss. You didn't care anymore who heard or who knew what you were doing. "Oh... Cas.. please..please--" was all you could say.

"Do you want it like this? With our clothes on?" he asked, confusion on his face. He wasn't very experienced in sex, that much you assumed, but what he was giving you here was impressive. He wasn't as naive as you thought he would be, andyou wondered where he had learned as much as he did know. Probably from watching Casa Erotica, you thought. He was still rubbing the wet spot in your panties with his fingers, teasing you. "Do you want to come like this?" His dick was pitching a big tent in his track pants and you reached down to palm it through the smooth fabric, precum leaving a damp spot where you teased his tip with your thumb, eliciting a growling moan from Cas.

"No..." you shake your head. You wanted more. "Please, Cas. I want you inside me."

"Are you sure? Like I said, I won't hold back," he said, giving you the most devilish look you can imagine coming from an angel.

You stood up, and kicked off your shoes sending them flying across the room. Cas watched, his eyes roaming around your body as you pushed down your shorts and panties. He rose from his seat on the ground, backing you up against the wall, your shorts and panties still around your knees. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pushed your shorts and panties to the floor, grazing your abdomen and hipbones with his warm, grace infused touch. You stepped out of the clothing and wrapped your leg around his waist, expecting him to push down his pants and fuck into you right away. God, you wanted it so bad. But instead, Cas kissed you roughly, pushing your leg aside to lower himself down to his knees in front of you.

"You feel so good, but I need to taste you," he growled, holding your thighs open with strong, capable hands. He teased you lightly with his fingers yet again, only this time the sensation of skin on skin was so much more intense. Without the fabric of your panties as a hinderance, you felt his grace reaching out through his pores, yearning to feel and taste you. You felt his grace enter your pussy and start fucking into you, all the while he started rubbing soft circles around your clit with his thumb. The intense vibrations of his essence mixed with the light pressure on your clit had your cum already dripping out, and Cas slid his fingers through the wet folds of your pussy. His stubble scratched against your leg, contrasting with the softness of his lips as he kissed up your thigh, sucking little marks into the soft flesh. He brought your leg over his shoulder, spreading you open wide as you ran your fingers through his hair. He looked up at you with bliss and devotion in his eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said.

His kisses drew nearer to your pussy, and you grew impatient with all the teasing. "Please, Cas. I want you to-" you moaned.

Cas smiled and licked a long, hard stripe through your slit, his long tongue humming with his grace, the vibrations making you tremble. "Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Mmmm.. more, please.. Ohh.." you whimper, trying to pull his face to your pussy once more.

"So impatient," he said, with a slight laugh in his voice, smirking up at you. He pushed 1 finger inside you, then 2, curling them and sliding them in and out. He kissed at your opening, lightly tonguing your clit. You wanted to watch him but it felt so good you threw your head back. Your brain was fried by all this pleasure. You couldn't say anything but whimper his name over and over again, along with "ohh" and "mmm" and pleading with him for "more." More of what you weren't sure, because he was giving you everything you needed. The room was silent except for your moans, his appreciative grunts and the slick sounds of his fingers and tongue pushing into you and tasting you. Lustful blue eyes were staring up at you in pleading adoration and that blinding white light on the horizon kept getting closer and closer, leaving the edges of your vision soft and fuzzy. You felt the heaviness of that light building up, piling up in waves and threatening overcome you. His grace was pounding into your cunt, making him whimper and groan against your clit, the vibrations teasing you even more. Wet, pulsating tendrils of grace suckled at your clit as Cas curled his fingers against your g-spot and zig zagged his tongue back and forth over your clit and that was it. Finally your senses became overloaded. Your pounding heart skipped a beat as you choked out a strangled moan. The wildness of his grace pushed you over the edge and suddenly you felt everything all at once. Every vibration, every touch, every warm and wild tendril of his grace pleasuring you, every wet inch of his capable tongue, his rough perfect fingers fucking into you, his beautiful face looking up at you with wonder and adoration and lust and it all just exploded inside you, setting every cell on fire in a blinding white hot light that felt like it would never stop. It kept rolling over you. You were blinded by the white light but you didn't care, because the waves of pleasure kept coming, washing over you until you were dripping with bliss. Afraid you were going to rip Cas' hair out you were gripping so tight, you gripped the wall instead, grinding against his face and riding out your orgasm, your toes curling as the aftershocks rolled through your body. Slowly you came down from your high and your vision returned, the light fading away as you looked to Cas' face. You could swear for a second you saw his halo. He was staring up at you, a shocked look on his face.

"I've never.. I've never caused such a reaction," he said with calm, quiet amazement, his breathing much steadier than your own.

You were still panting, trying to find your breath. Stripes of sweat glistened on your body, beads of moisture rolling down your breasts. Your knees felt so weak you could barely stand on your own. "Guess I'm sensitive," you said, still clutching the wall, this time to keep yourself from falling over.

"Y/N, that was amazing, seeing you that way," Cas said, rising to his feet. He ran his hands up your sides, touching your ribcage and calming your heavy breathing. You relaxed in his arms, leaning forward and wrapping your arms around his neck once more. You kiss his swollen pink lips, slick with your juices, licking and tasting yourself. "You taste wonderful, you know that?" he said.

"Please Cas.. fuck me. Please," you whimpered, pulling your hand from around his neck, down his chest, until you reached the curved, hardened length of his cock, still trapped and straining under the silky fabric of his pants. "I want to feel you. I mean your vessel. I want to feel you come. Please. Let me." you whispered, palming at his dick.

Cas smiled. "I want that, too, Y/N." He toed his shoes off one by one, and while he was distracted you tried to reach down the waistband of his pants. He swatted your hand away playfully. "Remember," he said, raising his eyebrow at you and bringing back his authoritative tone from earlier in your training session. "I'm your teacher. You need to ask permission first."

"Can we go to my room?" you pleaded, prefering to be fucked on a bed instead of the hard concrete of this humid room you were in. The air was steamy now, thick with the smell of sweat and sex. "Got a nice soft bed."

"Yes, that's a good idea. First I want to do something." he said, as he lifted 2 fingers to your forehead. You felt his grace flow through you again, healing your bruises from earlier. You felt something else, almost imperceptible at first. Then your feelings came rolling back, like your body had been reset and returned to its desperate, horny state.

"Fuck, Cas. What did you do?" you asked Cas, but your body gave you the answer. Your nerves were on fire again, and you felt a familiar aching between your legs that had you whimpering and pressing yourself into Cas, trying to get any kind of friction.

"I'm capable of giving you as many orgasms as you would like and this is the easiest way to achieve that," he said. "I would like to feel your orgasm." With that he snapped his fingers, you felt your stomach drop slightly as the world tilted and you were teleported into your bedroom. With a wave of his hand he turned down the lights in the room slightly, creating a perfect atmosphere. Cas backed you up until the backs of your knees hit the edge of your bed, you sat down on the covers as he stood before you.

"I've imagined this so many times. You and me in my bed," you said, looking up at Cas. Your eyes questioning as you reached for the drawstrings on his track pants. He nodded and smiled, pleased you remembered to ask permisson. He brushed your hair away from your face and you untied his pants, your eyes leaving his only for a moment as you pushed his track bottoms down over his erection and down to his knees. "Mmm," you hummed, running your hands lightly down his chest, stroking his abdomen, tangling your fingers through the brown curls that brushed the edge of his cock, rubbing down to his thighs. Your hands were ignoring his cock entirely but your eyes were savoring the sight of it, thick and hard and just right.

"Is it- am I alright? Is my size sufficient?" he asked, concern in his voice and slight worry in his eyes. He pushed his pants down to he ground and kicked them away.

You couldn't believe he, of all beings in the universe, was insecure about his body. "You're perfect, Cas. Every inch of you," you said, kissing up his thighs. You brought your lips closer to the tip of his dick without touching it. "My turn to tease you," you smirked up at him. You started sucking little marks into his sharp hipbones. Cas seemed to like that and let the bruises remain there, refusing to heal them as he let out a breathy whimper. You rolled your hands around to the firm globes of his ass, giving them a playful squeeze.

"I saw you looking at my rear. I do have eyes in the back of my head, you know," he teased. You suspected as much but still felt yourself blush that you had been caught. Ignoring his comment, you focused your attention instead on exploring his body with your hands and mouth. With your hands firmly planted on his thick, muscular thighs, you finally tease his cock eagerly with your tongue, licking up his length without touching it with your hands at first. "Ohhh.." Cas moaned softly, twisting his fingers in your hair. His cock feels so inhumanly warm against your tongue, throbbing as it was with his grace. You stroked his length with one hand and massaged his balls with the other, tonguing and sucking the thick, veiny shaft of his cock like you wanted to memorize every inch of it with your mouth. Swirling your tongue around the head, you dipped the tip of your tongue into the sensitive slit to taste his precum and it's as honey sweet and strange as the rest of him. There was nothing on earth that could compare to the way he tasted, honey was probably the closest but still wrong. Cas shuddered at the feeling, biting his lip but not enough to stifle his little moans. Those little moans of his were only making you more aroused, and you tried to squeeze your legs together to gain some friction. Cas stopped you, prying your legs apart with his hands and wedging them open with his knee.

"No. Lay back on the bed," he commanded, the authoritarian tone of his voice returning yet again. You're happy to obey him now. You slide toward the middle of the bed, laying down with your legs slightly apart. "Spread open for me. Let your angel see how pretty and wet your pussy is," his low gravelly voice teased you, his words hitting you right where you wanted him.

"Ohhh, fuck. Cas!" you moaned sitting up from the bed, seeing that smug, devilish look had returned to his face. If he kept talking dirty like that you were going to come before he even touched you. You obeyed his commands, spreading your legs wide open for him, laying back down on the rumpled covers. You felt the mattress shift under you from his weight as he knelt on it. He was looking down at your body, devouring you with lust blown eyes again.

He reached down to your slit, teasing it with one finger, rubbing the slick juices dripping out of you. "So wet again already," he said, raising his finger to his lips, licking the taste of you off himself with a groan. He lowers his hands down to your thighs, massaging them. You try to scoot your body closer to him, but he holds you down with his grace. The feeling of restraint is incredible, his grace is pulling you open for him at the same time as the wet tendrils are teasing and tasting your skin, all of it reminding you just how extraordinarily powerful Cas is. "Yes, you want it like this. This is what you've prayed for in your fantasies, isn't it?" he asked, lining himself up at your entrance. You could only respond with a whimpered "yes," as you felt the grace throbbing around his cock straining to touch your aching pussy. Wild little licks of grace were hitting your clit though his cock hadn't touched you yet, your hips bucking of their own volition but failing to move, still restrained by Cas. "Can you feel that, Y/N? You're feeling how bad I want you," Cas breathed out. With that, he rubbed the head of his cock between the drenched folds of your pussy, and you both moaned loudly at the feeling of skin on wet, sticky skin and his grace threading itself into your needy, aching nerves. You could lose yourself in how beautiful he was now, his mouth open, panting, breathing in your scent, a ruddy blush spread on his cheeks and his chest. He rubbed your sides, which calmed your breathing. You wondered if these healing touches were to stop you from spontaneously combusting, your flesh was on fire. He pushed into you a little further, just the tip of his cock inside you, and began rocking his hips slightly in a steady, teasing rhythm, pushing into you a little more with each thrust. He released his grip on your hips and you met his speed, bucking up and begging with your body for more.

"Please..Cas, I need you to move. Fuck me so hard. Don't hold back," you begged through ragged breaths. You knew that he knew what you wanted. He must have seen it in your thoughts dozens of times.You insisted, and so he thrust into you sharply with a growl, making you scream as his cock stretched you and filled you to the hilt. He started pounding into you, rolling his hips deliciously, every thrust making you moan as he ground down against your clit. You raised your leg and he grabbed it, pulling it up against his chest, your ankle hooked over his shoulder, spreading you wider and letting him fuck into you deeper. He thrust into you and you met his thrusts as best you could with trembling thighs. You could feel your orgasm building up again, could you even survive another one? Cas pulled out of you suddenly, picked you up from the bed and flipped you over easily.

"Hands and knees. Now. You like this position, don't you?" he asked rhetorically. Of course you did. He knew everything you liked, every place you wanted to be touched, exactly how you wanted to be fucked. He saw it in your own mind. The private fantasies you once considered a source of embarrassment were now the greatest sexual blessing possible. You got on your hands and knees, your back arched and your ass up in the air as Cas kneeled behind you. He palmed the globes of your ass, kneading them gently. Then without warning he gave your right ass cheek a hard slap that made you shout as the sound echoed through the room. "Oh, I like that. And I know you did, too," he said, rubbing his fingers through the dripping folds of your pussy. He grabbed a handful of your hair, yanked it back and leaned forward to whisper in your ear. "You like being punished, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes..." you said through a moan, rolling your hips against his hand, desperate to get off.

Cas noticed your greedy hips and removed his hand away from your entrance completely. "Mmm.. yes, Y/N. You're a very naughty girl. Naughty girls need to be punished." He hit your left ass cheek with a hard slap that vibrated through you. Were it not for his ability to heal you, you would have been feeling it for days, his hand for sure leaving a red mark this time. You wanted to shout but his grace restrained you from making any noise above a whimper, and you held back. While your ass was stinging from being slapped, you were also so turned on. Cas was playing out your fantasy exactly as you had imagined it so many times when you were alone in your bed with only your hand under the covers to keep you company. You wanted to be dominated by him, you wanted him to whisper dirty things into your ear while teasing your body with his hands, his cock and his grace. He picked you up off your knees and sat you down on his lap, his cock trapped between your reddened ass cheeks and his abdomen. Your legs were spread open, slung over his thighs and Cas slid his hand down your stomach, your abdomen, to once again tease your pussy with barely-there touches as you leaned back against his chest. You felt his grace suckling your pussy lips, ignoring your clit altogether. He knew you were getting close, but didn't want you to come yet- he wanted to tease you some more. His other hand held you by your neck, squeezing slightly but not causing you any real pain.

"You've been praying to an angel for such impure things," he said, his voice rough. He started rubbing your clit, pressing down a little harder with his fingers as he growled into your ear. "This is a sin, what we're doing. You know that, right?" Cas kissed and sucked marks down your neck, biting your shoulder. He let his left hand go from your neck, down to tease your breasts, squeezing them and rolling your nipples between his fingers.

"Ohh! Cas... yeah, I'm a sinner," you said, grinding your ass back against his cock, making him moan.

"Teasing an angel at all is a grave offense," he whispered. He shoved 2 fingers inside your pussy, curling them against your g-spot. "Teasing an angel with your sweet little pussy, that's even worse," he said with a moan. "I'm supposed to worship you, but I'm not supposed to want you like this."

You couldn't control yourself much longer. Your knees were weak, your thighs trembling. You could barely think straight. "What's-" you started to say, your words interrupted by your own moan as Cas started thumbing your clit. "What's my punishment?" you panted.

"I'm going to fuck the sin right out of you. Purify you. Wash you with my purity," he growled against your throat. He pushed you forward a bit until you were off his lap and on your hands and knees again. You looked behind you and saw him eyeing your dripping slit, giving his cock a few strokes as he lined himself up with your entrance. He grabbed your hips and pulled you toward him, slamming you back down onto his cock, stretching you and filling you up completely. You gripped the sheets and blankets with your fists as Cas pounded you hard from behind, one hand guiding your hips and the other one reaching around to finger your pussy, teasing your clit with his grace. The tendrils of his grace sucked on the hardened nub, reigniting that hot, familiar ache. The room was full of the wet sounds of him pounding into you, skin slapping skin as his muscular thighs hit your soft ass, your desperate panting and his breathless moans became one. You arched your back and met his thrusts with your own, bucking back against him in a vicious rhythm. He slapped your ass with one hand while teasing your clit with the other, his grace soothing the sting as soon as it was felt. It was all too much, you felt your orgasm building up once again threatening to explode.

"Cas... I'm getting close.." you moaned, trying to look over your shoulder at him.

"Not yet," he said, pulling himself out of you. "On your back," he ordered. You obeyed, slowly flipping yourself over on your back, your arms and legs were shaking and exhausted from his relentless pounding and the overstimulation. "This is the way good girls get fucked, isn't it? Pretend you're a good girl and open your legs for me."

You obeyed his every command, spreading wide open for him. He kneeled in between your legs, admiring the view he had of your body. He ran his hands over your pussy, up your sweat soaked abdomen, to your ribs to calm your breathing, and squeezed your breasts. "You're so tempting," he said, sighing as he teased your nipples with his fingertips."Every part of you. I don't know how I resisted you for so long." He pushed himself inside you once again, thrusting slowly in and out. You roll your hips back against his thrusts, letting your eyes wander all over his body. His hands return to your trembling thighs, holding them open. Your eyes were drawn to his cock; reddened, throbbing and slick with your juices; fucking in and out of you. He noticed this and smirked down at you. "You like watching yourself be fucked, don't you?" he asked, his voice low and dripping with lust. His thrusts were growing slightly erratic. When you didn't answer him, he grabbed your chin, forcing you to face him. "I asked you a question, Y/N. Do you enjoy watching me stretch out your pussy?"

You could probably come just from hearing him talk like this, it was enough to drive your body crazy. "Fuck, yes Cas..I love it.. I...I'm gonna come," you moan, thrusting back against him, trying to grind your clit on him with each thrust, straining to once again feel his grace. You close your eyes and throw your head back involuntarily but he stops you, once again forcing you to meet his gaze.

"Look at me," he said, looking down on you with hooded, lustful eyes that devoured you. He lowered himself down to you, his hands on either side of your head supporting his weight, until you could feel his warm honey breath on your face as he spoke his demands. "I want you to look at me when you come," he said, his voice rough and low, like it was in all your fantasies making you tremble. His voice and his words had every nerve in your body aching with need, sweet pressure hot in your core desperate for release. Castiel was pure fucking sex. He kissed you with his open mouth, thrusting his tongue to yours for a brief moment, then pulled away.

His thrusts were becoming stilted and erratic, his moans grew louder, you could tell he was close. There was an electricity thick in the air, evidenced by a faint buzzing sound that mingled freely with the panting moans and the creaking of the bed underneath you. The entire room hummed with energy. Then, a loud pop as the bulb in your bedside lamp crackled and exploded, expelling little puffs of smoke.

"Ohhh, fuck," Cas moaned, closing his eyes and losing control of himself.

The buzzing grew louder, and the lights above you started flickering. When Cas opened his eyes and looked down at your face again, he was cursing in a language you didn't understand, but your body was reacting to it. One of the fluorescent lights above you exploded with a loud pop, sending sparks and shards of glass to the corner of the bed and the floor below. He reached down and started fingering your clit, his grace sliding inside you and around the now painfully hardened bundle of nerves, sucking on it. He ran his other hand through your hair, cupping your face gently and encouraging you to keep your gaze on him.

"Come for me, Y/N," he said. And you did. The moment he spoke those words your orgasm shattered your core, white hot and blinding. You moaned his name so loud, feeling wave after wave of pleasure, a never ending release, and your whole body trembled through it. Your pussy was pulsating around his cock, and the last thing you saw before your vision whited out was Cas, his mouth open and panting, his eyes screwed shut as his orgasm hit him, your pleasure triggering his own. He came with a shout, a roaring sound from deep in his throat. At that moment the buzzing became a crescendo, and the lights dimmed and flickered. You're pretty sure the electricity shut down then restarted. You couldn't see, still blinded by the pure white light, still shocked by the power of the aftershocks ripping through you, but you felt him spilling into you hot and sticky. He was still giving shallow thrusts, your cum mixed with his dripping out of you and down your sweat soaked thighs.

As you both came down from your high, Cas pulled out of you, rolling onto his back next to you. He pulled you to his chest, and you curled up there, resting your head on his shoulder. He held you in his arms, smoothing your sweat dampened hair and rubbing your shoulders and back. Any aches you felt from your exertions melted away by his touch. You felt calm, cradled in your lover's arms. The feeling of his skin on yours was soothing, as was his heartbeat under your palm.

"Was that ok?" he asked, kissing your forehead.

You sighed, looking up at him. "It was amazing, Cas. It was perfect," you said, kissing his cheek. You cuddled together for a few moments before he spoke again. His grace was still touching you, only this time not with hunger and need, but with kindness and warmth. You felt loved and protected by it.

"I'm sorry if anything I said was distasteful. Those things I said about you being a sinner..." Cas explained, rubbing circles into your sides with his fingertips. "Technically, in the eyes of my father, it might be true that we have sinned. There's no sin in loving someone or making love, in my opinion. It's only natural. It's the purest most holy thing," he said.

"It's the most human thing. I'm glad you think so, too," you smiled up at him.

"Yes, it is," Cas smiled. "and after all, I was made to love humanity," he said. You rolled off Cas and onto your side, encouraging him to spoon next to you. He did, wrapping his arm around your waist and kissing your shoulder as you cuddled and pressed tightly to his side.

"If that's what loving humanity is for you, I'm not complaining," you laughed.

You laid in bed together like that for awhile, your bare legs tangled together. Cas intertwined his fingers with yours and you sighed with a "hmm..." You were relaxed enough to drift off to sleep. Suddenly you remembered your clothes and shoes were locked in the armory, and you groaned.

"Shh.. don't worry, I brought everything to your room," Cas said pointing out the clothes laying folded on your chair.

"Thanks," you said with a yawn in your voice.

"Would you like to take a shower before bed?" he asked. Cas never got tired and his vessel didn't sweat, and he could clean himself with his grace, so he really didn't  _need_ to take a shower. But you wanted him to and he wanted to join you. You supposed it was maybe one of the little things he missed about being human. You both threw on your clothes, tip toed through the hallways half-dressed making your way to the bunker shower room where you stripped down again. You lathered each other up with body wash and enjoyed the feeling of hot water on your skin. You washed Cas, your wet soapy hands easily sliding over his smooth, bronze skin. You paid special attention to his cock, and felt it getting half hard in your hands. He reciprocated, standing behind you the feel of his hands roaming all over you and his wet naked body sliding against yours starting to make you feel aroused yet again. Cas seemed to relish the feeling of warm water and steam on his body. "This is nice," he said, as you rinsed the last bit of conditioner out of your hair. You were both squeaky clean, but Cas stood behind you and started rubbing your clean breasts. He pressed himself against you and you felt that he was fully hard again.

You turned around to face him. "You want to.. again?" you asked, slightly incredulous but definitely pleased. You never would have guessed that between the two of you, Cas would be the sexually insatiable one.

"Mmm.. why not?" he asked, smiling at you. "Do you have somewhere else you need to be?" he quirked his eyebrow in that way that made you melt.

Cas backed you up against the cold tile wall, making your gasp when he grabbed your neck and harshly brought his lips to yours. You sucked on his bottom lip and opened your mouth, swirling your tongue around his. You were half way under the showerhead, the water was still a nice, warm temperature. He lowered his hand to your collar bone and sucked marks into your neck, started rubbing down your chest, squeezing your breasts and leaving hickies there, too. The steam had cleared by now and the coldness of the bunker could be felt in the goosebumps on your skin, your nipples hardened and Cas sucked one into his mouth. You reached down and rubbed his thick, muscular thigh, moving slowly upwards to massage his balls- which were already heavy again. Cas trembled at your touch. His other hand is slipping down your abdomen to your pussy, and you open your legs a bit, bracing yourself by grabbing ahold of his neck. He stops playing with your breasts, lifting your leg up to his waist and holding onto your thigh. He spreads your pussy open and swirls his wet fingertips around your clit, the tendrils of his grace were latching onto it and sucking on it hard. "Mmm, Castiel," you moan. It feels so fucking good that you feel yourself lose your balance and start to slip off the wall, but Cas catches you. He keeps you still with his grace. You wrap your hand around his cock and pump him a few times, eliciting a breathy moan.

"Wanna make you come like this," you say, looking up at him as you stroke his cock, twisting around the swollen, ruddy tip and spreading the thick bead of precum with your thumb. He fucks into you with his fingers and you try bucking your hips against his hand, but his grace restrains your movement leaving you frustrated. He releases his grace's grip on your hips and pins you to the wall by your shoulders, holding you there easily. This leaves your hands free to please him. You rubbed his balls with one hand and gripped his cock with the other, stroking up and twisting down the shaft. Cas pumped his hips into your fist, fucking into your hand and lets out a strangled whimper. Your mouths crashed together again, and you moaned into his mouth as he curled his fingers inside you, rubbing against your g-spot as his thumb and his grace teased your clit. The water pouring down from the showerhead onto the two of you had long since gone lukewarm, the only steam in the shower was created by your panting breaths and body heat.

"I need to fuck you again, Y/N," he growls, looking into your eyes as he pulls your hand away from his cock, lining it up with your entrance. "Do you want it, too?" he asks.

You bite your lip to stifle a moan at the thought of him inside you again, nodding your approval. "Yes, please. I want you," you whimper.

He realizes you must be a little exhausted, you are human after all. So he uses his grace to hold you up, relieving the strain on your muscles completely. You spread your legs wide open for him wrapping them around his waist and he slowly thrusts into you. "So wet, and now you're wet all over," he smiled. Your back is against the tile, pinned there by your shoulders, leaving your hips free to meet his thrusts, which you do, increasing the pace. Your arms are free to wrap around him and you scratch your nails down his back, not leaving even a mark. But he can feel it, and he likes the effort you're putting in to match his ferocity. Cas leans forward to kiss you hard, you suck on his bottom lip and nibble on it lightly. His thrusts pick up pace and harshness until he's pounding into you greedily. His fingers find your clit, rubbing and pinching it and suckling it with his grace. The now ice cold water of the shower contrasted with the warmth of his body against yours and the seering heat of his grace fucking into you, creating a strange hot and cold sensation on your skin.

"Oh fuck Cas.. Castiel.. Ohh yes," you moan, closing your eyes.

"I like when you say my name," he panted into your open mouth. Your heart was beating so fast, and you felt the pressure of that familar ache building up inside you once again, a little different from before. Maybe you were just exhausted, maybe it was the fact that you were drenched with cold water and your skin was covered in goosebumps, but this time was different. You knew you were going to come again. Cas' body radiated warmth to your front, contrasting with the cold tiles you were pushed up against. Steam from your mixed breath, Cas' warm grace fogged up the glass of the shower door. Cas was angling his thrusts into you just right, his cock hitting against your g-spot, and his grace started rubbing and sucking you there. You cried out his name as your pleasure started to unravel you slowly this time, instead of a sudden explosion. You felt a slow burning orgasm start to make you come undone. You panted incoherently, moans growing louder, echoing through the hollow room as the pleasure teased you slowly. His breathy grunts and the rhythm of his thrusts became erratic as your pussy clenched down around his thrusting cock. "Oh, Y/N..," he moaned as he felt your pleasure throbbing around him. "Oh, it feels so good. I'm going to.."

"Come for me, Castiel," you said, thrusting back against him, molding your body to his as you were still riding your own strange waves of pleasure. And he did, he came with a shout, his gaze hooded and lustful and searching yours as he shot his grace-filled warmth inside you. You stayed still like that for a while, his cock softening inside you, as you caught your breath. There was no blinding white light this time, just a slow teasing pleasure that seemed to go on and on until it faded into barely there aftershocks. He pulled out of you, spilling his seed down your thigh. He released his grace's grip on your shoulders, and you slid down the wall and into his arms.

"That was... unusual, wasn't it?" he asked. "But I liked it." You felt yourself shiver and turned around, pressing your back against him for warmth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about the cold." Cas grabbed a towel for you and you wrapped yourself in it, drying off the cold water from your body. Cas simply willed all the water away from him with his grace as you dried off your body and hair, slipping into to one of the smaller sized 'dead guy robes' you left hanging up in the shower room. Cas threw on his usual suit and trench coat and dress shoes, you supposed he used his grace to teleport it to him. He seemed to enjoy showing off his abilities in front of you, like he was reminding you of just how impressive your lover was in case you forgot. After today, there wasn't much chance of that.

You found some slippers and the two of you walked to the kitchen to get a snack and talk a bit before bed. You found Dean standing in the kitchen with his back against the sink, sipping on a bottle of beer. "Sooo.... How did _training_ go?" he said, sarcastically emphasizing the word 'training.'

"Um, it was great," you said, stepping over to the fridge and opening the door so you wouldn't have to look Dean in the eye. "I learned a lot," you said from behind the door as you rummaged through the fridge. You heard Dean scoff.

"Yes, Y/N did well. She's a very good student," Cas chimed in. "She certainly pleased me with her performance." With that comment from Cas, you dropped the can of soda you were holding and it rolled across the floor.

"Ohhh, I bet she did," Dean said, winking at Cas and taking a sip of his beer. "You know, I heard a lot of weird noises and moaning coming through the vents. You didn't hurt her too bad, did you? Those angel blades can be pretty dangerous, even the practice ones." You closed the door to the fridge, not finding anything edible. You crossed your arms, rolling your eyes at Dean's sarcasm.

"Dean, you know I'm capable of healing any injuries Y/N has acquired, and I have done so. She is fine," Cas said, seeing right through Dean's questions.

"Alright, ok," Dean said, surrender in his voice as he swallowed the last of sip of his beer and set the bottle down in the sink. "You just look a little tired, Y/N. Cas trained you a little too hard," Dean said, winking at you. "You should get some rest in case something comes up tomorrow, you never know. A case could pop up."

"Thanks, Dean. You're right I am a bit tired. I'll try to get some sleep," you smiled at him, stepping over to Cas and taking his hand in yours. "I'm sure something will be popping up tomorrow," you said.

Dean's eyes went wide, and he scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well, ok then. You guys just uh, stay safe. Ah, you know protect yourselves, during the training, that is." And he backed out of the room awkwardly, much the same way Sam did when he walked in on you earlier. When you heard the door to Dean's room click shut, you exhaled and burst out laughing.

"That.. was.. awkward," you said through your laughter. "Is it just me or is he jealous or something? But who, who is he jealous of? Me or you?" you wondered aloud. Cas, cupped your face, pulling in into his embrace.

"It appears that even he doesn't know that," Cas said, kissing your forehead. "Dean is a complicated person. He's a little jealous of both of us. And he's protective of you, like a big brother. He'll figure things out. We all will."

You wrapped your arms around Cas' waist, and he teleported you back to your bedroom. You slipped out of your robe and slippers, throwing on a one of Sam's oversized t-shirts to sleep in and got settled into bed. Cas sat with you on the edge of your bed, stroking your hair. "Goodnight, Y/N. We'll talk more tomorrow," he said, leaning down to kiss your lips softly.

You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck and running your fingers through his hair, not wanting to let him go. "We have a lot to talk about, Cas. All of this. What this means, what we did.." you trailed off.

"Shh.." he calmed you. "I know. Just don't worry about it now. Sleep. You need your rest. I'll be here tomorrow. And maybe we'll actually get some training done tomorrow," Cas said with a laugh in his voice, reminding you of why you had actually gotten together in the first place.

Yeah, no chance of that.

 


End file.
